ILYI 2: El diamante negro
by Terry Wolles
Summary: El diamante negro, una joya que puede conceder cualquier tipo de deseo a quien la posea, será el detonante de una nueva e increíble aventura con un único objetivo: SOBREVIVIR. Phineas, Conan y todos sus amigos trataran de hacerlo. POR FIN DE VUELTA! CAPÍTULO 7 SUBIDO!
1. Horas previas

**¡Hola, gente! ¡Esta vez sí! Aquí tenemos el primer capítulo de 'El diamante negro', la secuela que realmente se merecía 'I.L.Y.I.'. Antes de comenzar, decir que este capítulo es como un prólogo de la verdadera aventura, que comenzará a partir del segundo capítulo. También avisar que se mantiene el mismo reparto de personajes de la historia 'fallida', con lo que esto sigue siendo un crossover triple.**

**¡Y sin más dilaciones, que comience el espectáculo! ¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a: Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, Gosho Aoyama, Paola Farfán, Eliana Moreno y Melty94.**_

**Phineas y Ferb: I.L.Y.I. 2: El diamante negro**

Capítulo 1: Horas previas

Phineas Flynn abrió lentamente los ojos. La última vez que los tenía abiertos, había decidido descansar un poco, ya se había levantado a las cuatro de la mañana para tomar un avión. Él, sus hermanos Ferb y Candace, sus padres y su ornitorrinco Perry iban a pasar una semana de vacaciones en Isla Huracán, una isla situada cerca de la costa argentina. Fue una decisión unánime, todo para desconectar del mundo habitual tras la increíble aventura acontecida unas semanas antes.

Phineas estaba sentado en el centro de la quinta fila de asientos del avión; el suyo era el 5B. A su derecha, junto a la ventanilla, se sentaba su hermano Ferb, que estaba leyendo 'El perro de Baskerville'. Y a su izquierda, a ver si adivinan quién había. Si habían pensado en Isabella, han acertado. La morena dormía plácidamente en su asiento, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Phineas ya ni se acordaba de que la había invitado para compensarla por lo mal que lo pasó semanas antes. El pelirrojo la miró sonriente. No sabía cuando era más bonita, si cuando dormía, o cuando estaba despierta. Lo que sí sabía es que ambos eran muy felices desde que eran novios. Entonces, Phineas fijó su atención en el colgante que llevaba Isa en el cuello. Era medio corazón de oro, con el nombre del pelirrojo grabado encima. Se sentía muy feliz al saber que ese regalo le había gustado tanto. Pero pensaba que quizá podía hacer algo más por ella.

-Ferb, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?- le preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermano.

-Creo que unas dos horas.- respondió este.

Entonces, Phineas le quitó con mucho cuidado el colgante a Isa.

-Si las cuentas no me fallan, será tiempo suficiente para hacerle otro favor a Isabella. Ferb, saca tu kit de herramientas de joyero. Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer en estas dos horas.- dijo Phineas.

El chico del pelo verde levantó el pulgar izquierdo en señal de afirmación y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra para 'modificar' el colgante de Isa y, de paso, también el de Phineas.

**Aprovecho este momento para hacer un llamamiento. Si alguien encuentra traducida al español la obra de la usuaria de deviantArt KicsterAsh, 'Phineas and Ferb: The Seer', que por favor me mande un mensaje lo más rápido posible. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Bueno, prosigamos con nuestra historia.**

Unas cuantas filas más atrás, en el asiento 11B, un chico con gafas estaba muy concentrado leyendo una novela de misterio. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de entrenamiento del F.C. Barcelona, la amarilla sin mangas y con la publicidad de 'Qatar Foundation'. También vestía unos pantalones deportivos negros y unas deportivas rojas y blancas. Su pelo era moreno y corto. Debía tener unos 7 u 8 años. El chico estaba tan sumergido en lectura, que no se percató de que una niña (más o menos de su edad) con un bonito vestido rojo y el pelo largo y castaño trataba de llamar su atención.

-Conan, ¿vienes a jugar a cartas? Solo faltas tú.

El chico levantó la vista del libro y miró a aquella niña, que estaba justo detrás de su asiento.

-¿Podrías esperarte un momento, Ayumi? Es que ahora llega la parte más interesante del libro.- explicó el niño.

-¡Venga, ven! ¡Será muy divertido, seguro!- insistió Ayumi.

-Está bien… Ahora voy.- acabó respondiendo resignado Conan.

Conan Edogawa se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, nombres y lugares. Y es que él ocultaba un gran secreto.

**Explicación sacada del artículo de Wikipedia de 'Detective Conan'**

_El detective juvenil más famoso de Japón, el estudiante de secundaria __Shinichi____Kudo__, se encuentra en un parque de atracciones junto a su amiga de la infancia __Ran____Mouri__, de la que está secretamente enamorado. Allí, después de resolver un nuevo caso, se separa de su amiga y presencia un intercambio sospechoso entre uno de los hombres vestidos de negro que eran presentes en el caso anterior y un hombre. Mientras los espiaba, Shinichi es atacado por la espalda por el compañero del hombre de negro, y le administran un veneno con el fin de matarlo. Sin embargo el veneno tuvo un efecto inesperado: el cuerpo de Shinichi pasó a convertirse en el de un niño de 6 años._

_Ahora, haciéndose llamar __Conan____Edogawa__ y ocultando su verdadera identidad con tal de proteger a los suyos y a él mismo de los Hombres de negro, el joven detective se traslada a casa de Ran y su padre: el detective __Kogoro____Mouri__. Ninguno de ellos sabe que Conan es, en realidad, Shinichi y éste utilizará su secreto para resolver los casos del propio Mouri en su nombre y sin que nadie lo sepa. Ni el propio Kogoro._

Volviendo a las filas delanteras, Phineas y Ferb estaban a punto de terminar la 'reparación' de los colgantes de Isa y el pelirrojo, mientras la morena seguía durmiendo.

-Míralos… Incluso dentro de un avión no pueden estarse quietos.- se dijo Candace, que los miraba muy concentrada desde su asiento, el 5D.

-Hija, no te preocupes. Seguro que no es nada.- le dijo su madre, Linda, que estaba a su lado.

-Bueno, yo por si acaso voy a comprobarlo.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Justo en ese momento, Phineas y Ferb habían acabado las modificaciones de los colgantes.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya está terminado!- dijo Phineas con alegría.

Entonces, Isabella se despertó mientras Candace se acercaba a sus hermanos.

-Vaya, por fin se ha levantado la Bella Durmiente.- comentó sarcástica la pelirroja.

-Por favor, no seas desagradable.- le comentó su hermano pelirrojo.

Isabella bostezó y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-Hola, Phineas. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Isa como casi siempre.

-Pues esta vez he estado modificando nuestros colgantes. Mira, he instalado un localizador que irá emitiendo pitidos según la proximidad del otro imán. Funciona en un radio de unos 10 kilómetros.- explicó Phineas a su novia.

La chica se quedó maravillada con lo que era capaz de hacer su novio.

-¡Oh, Phineas, eres increíble! ¡Te quiero tanto!- gritó Isa y le dio un fuerte abrazo al pelirrojo.

Phineas, que tenía un destornillador en la mano izquierda, se vio sorprendido por el abrazo de su novia y soltó el destornillador, que fue a parar en medio del pasillo del avión. Pero con tan mala suerte que Conan, que se había levantado para 'estirar las piernas', lo pisó, se resbaló y se estampó de morros contra el suelo. Por suerte, no se le rompieron las gafas de milagro. Phineas se preocupó por él.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Pero a Conan le había pillado por sorpresa ese destornillador en el suelo y estaba muy enfadado. Así que se levantó, le apartó la mano a Phineas y sin dirigirle la mirada se volvió a su asiento con la nariz enrojecida por el golpe. Phineas se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡Será posible! ¡Menudo carácter! ¡Es que de verdad hay cada persona en el mundo que…!- se quejaba el pelirrojo.

Y el viaje continuó sin más incidencias.

**¡Vaya comienzo para nuestra historia! ¿Qué les deparará tanto a Phineas como a Conan su estancia en Isla Huracán? ¿Volverán a verse las caras? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, 'La leyenda del diamante'.**


	2. La leyenda del diamante Primera parte

**¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin escribir nada! Antes que nada, pedir disculpas a toda la gente que ha tenido que esperar pacientemente a que volviera a subir un capítulo. Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de 'I.L.Y.I. 2: El diamante negro'. Como dije, había una canción confirmada, Good Feeling de Flo Rida. Pues la encontrarán en este episodio.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Dejen reviews! **

Capítulo 2: La leyenda del diamante. Primera parte

Al bajar del avión, Phineas y su gente pudieron ver que el aeropuerto de Isla Huracán era mucho más grande de lo que se esperaban. Sus impresiones aumentaron todavía más cuando estuvieron dentro de la terminal.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Esta terminal es inmensa!- dijo Isabella, que estaba muy sorprendida. -¿Tú piensas lo mismo, Phineas?

Pero el pelirrojo estaba más pendiente de otras cosas. A unos metros de distancia, Conan y sus acompañantes también se dirigían hacia la salida de la terminal.

-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Phineas Flynn. Conteste por favor.- dijo Isa, dando unos golpecitos en la cabeza de su novio como si estuviera llamando a la puerta.

Entonces, Phineas volvió a la realidad.

-Lo siento, es que desde el incidente de antes…

-No pasa nada.- contestó Isa. -A veces te puedes encontrar con gente así.

-Quizá tengas razón.- dijo Phineas.

Una vez terminada esa frase, Phineas y los demás salieron de la terminal, y se quedaron asombrados por el hermoso paisaje de la isla: un paraíso exuberante de actividad y colorido les rodeaba. Una vez vieron el paisaje que les esperaba, ambos grupos tomaron un microbús con destino a su hotel. Casualmente, los dos grupos subieron al mismo microbús, por lo tanto también les tocaría el mismo hotel. A Phineas le pareció interesante la belleza del paisaje, y quiso dejarlo claro:

-Chicos,- dijo dirigiéndose a Isabella, Ferb y Candace. -este lugar me transmite buenas vibraciones.

Y entonces el autobús se puso en marcha. A medio camino, ocurrió un hecho bastante curioso. Ran (una de las acompañantes de Conan), decidió animar un poco el viaje con algo de música. Así que encendió su reproductor musical con la canción **Good Feeling** de **Flo Rida**. Casi sin querer, se puso a cantar. La chica tenía una voz angelical.

-Vaya, que bien canta esta chica.- dijo Isa, sorprendida por la voz de Ran.

-Sí. Parece un auténtico ángel.- añadió Candace, casi sin pensárselo.

Entonces, la pelirroja también se puso a cantar esa canción. Unos segundos más tarde, se incorporaron Isabella y Ferb. Al final, como si se tratara de un efecto dominó, todos los jóvenes, incluidos Phineas y Conan, acabaron cantando esta canción:

* * *

><p># <em><strong>Flo Rida - Good Feeling <strong>_#

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
>Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me<br>I'll be the president one day  
>January first, oh, you like that gossip<br>Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com  
>Now I gotta work with your tongue<br>How many rolling stones you want  
>Yeah I got a brand new spirit,<br>Speak it and it's done  
>Woke up on the side of the bed like I won<br>Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
>G5 dealer, US to Taiwan<br>I hope you say that, I wanna play back  
>Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack<br>A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
>I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP<p>

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

The mountain top, walk on water  
>I got power, feel so royal<br>One second, I'm a strike oil  
>Diamond, platinum, no more for you<br>Gotta drill a land, never giving in  
>Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in<br>Witness I got the heart of 20 men  
>No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den<br>That flow, that spark, that crown  
>You looking at the king of the jungle now<br>Stronger than ever can't hold me down  
>A hundred miles feelin' from the picture smile<br>Straight game face, it's game day  
>See me running through the crowd full of melee<br>No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,  
>Take a genius to understand me<p>

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Good feelin', good feelin'  
>I know you got the good feelin'<br>Let's get it, let's get it  
>Gotta love the life that we livin'<br>Let's get it, let's get it  
>I know you got the good feelin'<br>Let's get it, let's get it  
>Gotta love the life that we livin'<p>

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

* * *

><p>Todos acabaron echando unas risas después de ese momento. Conan aprovechó entonces para disculparse con Phineas por el incidente del avión.<p>

-Oye, chico. Siento mucho mi comportamiento ahí arriba, normalmente no soy así.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- le dijo Phineas. -Creo que será mejor para los dos que olvidemos este asunto.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón.- dijo Conan. -Por cierto, todavía no me he presentado. Me llamo Conan Edogawa. Mis acompañantes son Ran Mouri, su padre Kogoro, y mis compañeros de clase Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Ai.

-Yo soy Phineas Flynn. Los dos adultos de detrás son mis padres Linda y Lawrence, y también me acompañan mis hermanos Ferb y Candace, mi novia Isabella, y en la jaula está Perry, nuestro ornitorrinco mascota. Encantado de conocerte, Conan.

-Igualmente, Phineas.- y ambos estrecharon la mano en señal de amistad.

* * *

><p><strong>Aprovecho esta elipsis para pedir algún voto para el 'Premio al Mejor Debutante de 2011' en el foro de Phineas y Ferb en español. ¡Anímense que el recuento por ahora está muy seco!<strong>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, una vez instalados en el hotel, los Flynn-Fletcher se encaminaron en su primera excursión del viaje. Una excursión que a Phineas y a Ferb les entusiasmaba, ya que tenía que ver con la leyenda del diamante negro, una joya milenaria escondida en algún lugar de la isla que guarda un enorme secreto.<p>

**¿Con qué se encontraran Phineas y Ferb en esta excursión? ¿Podrán descubrir el increíble secreto del diamante negro? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, 'La leyenda del diamante. Segunda parte'.**


	3. La leyenda del diamante Segunda parte

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis ante vosotros el tercer capítulo de ILYI 2. Como detalle más importante, sólo puedo decir que hoy entran en acción los tres protagonistas que faltaban. A ver cómo acaba esto.**

**¡Disfruten y dejen reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3: La leyenda del diamante. Segunda parte<span>

Phineas, Isabella, Candace y Ferb se encontraban delante de la entrada al Parque Natural de Isla Huracán, donde realizarían su primera excursión durante su estancia en la isla. Justo allí les esperaba Carlos, quien sería su guía durante la visita. Carlos era un hombre joven de unos 30 años, con el pelo corto y castaño. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color amarillo, unos pantalones oscuros y deportivas negras.

-Buenos días, chicos.- dijo Carlos a modo de saludo. -Espero que estéis listos para visitar el Parque Natural de Isla Huracán, una de las reservas naturales más espectaculares del mundo.

Y el grupo comenzó la visita. Mientras Carlos explicaba la historia del parque, nuestros protagonistas admiraban la belleza de ese lugar.

-¿Sabes, Phineas? Este sitio es casi como un paraíso, es un lugar increíble.- le comentó Isa a su novio.

Inmediatamente, la chica volvió a 'fantasear' por millonésima vez.

* * *

><p><strong>(Escuchar de fondo Paradise, de Coldplay)<strong>

Isabella estaba imaginando que volaba sobre un paraíso sicodélico de millones colores que no tenía fin. Y lo más importante, que Phineas estaba a su lado, ambos tomados de la mano.

-Ah…- suspiró Isa.

**(Detener música de fondo)**

* * *

><p>-¿Isa? ¡Isa, despierta!- gritó Phineas.<p>

Isabella volvió a la realidad de inmediato. Unos cinco minutos después, Carlos hizo una breve pausa en la visita para contarles a los chicos lo siguiente:

-Bueno, chicos. Supongo que ya habéis visto la belleza incomparable de este parque, pero os tengo que decir que hay una leyenda sobre este lugar que lleva explicándose desde hace siglos.

-¿Una leyenda? ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Phineas, muy curioso.

-Se trata de la leyenda del diamante negro. Una joya con poderes sobrenaturales que está escondida en algún lugar de este parque. Según la leyenda, el diamante negro puede concederle un deseo, sea cual sea, a la persona que lo encuentre. Pero hay que ir con cuidado con lo que se pide, ya que el deseo tiene que ser 'puro', de lo contrario éste nunca se cumplirá.

Phineas y los demás se quedaron asombrados al oír la leyenda. Media hora más tarde, la visita guiada había concluido y el grupo tenía tiempo libre para explorar el parque a sus anchas.

-Ha sido muy interesante, ¿verdad?- preguntó Isa.

-La verdad es que sí, sobre todo cuando el guía nos explicó la leyenda del diamante negro.- contestó Phineas. -Sería interesante comprobar si esa leyenda es cierta.

Y fue entonces, que al pelirrojo se le encendió la bombilla de las grandes ideas y mostró una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

-Ay, madre. Yo ya conozco esa sonrisa.- dijo Candace, algo 'asustada'.

-Chicos, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy.- dijo Phineas.

¿Hace falta que explique que tenía Phineas en mente? Inmediatamente, nuestros protagonistas se introdujeron en una zona muy boscosa del parque con la intención de encontrar el diamante negro. Desde el principio, Candace se opuso totalmente.

-Phineas, esto es una locura. No podrás encontrar ese diamante.- le dijo la pelirroja a su hermano.

-¿Quién dice que no?- preguntó Phineas.

-¡Lo digo yo! ¡Es imposible!- gritó Candace.

-Pues creo que por ahora vamos por buen camino.- dijo Isabella, que se detuvo delante de una placa que había encajada en el suelo.

Era una placa muy antigua, pero se podía leer la inscripción siguiente:

'Hay muchos deseos en este mundo, pero solo un deseo puro será el que concederá la gran joya oscura.'

-Vaya, ahora resulta que existe de verdad.- dijo Candace.

En ese momento, unos ruidos misteriosos apartaron a Phineas y a su grupo de la placa.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- preguntó Isabella, muy asustada.

-Creo que viene de ahí.- dijo Ferb señalando unos arbustos.

Rápidamente, Phineas tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a los arbustos. Detrás, Isabella y Candace estaban casi temblando. Phineas apartó con cuidado los arbustos y…

-¡Anda! ¡Si eres tú, Phineas!

Los detrás ya conocían esa voz. Phineas hizo unos pasos hacia atrás y del arbusto salió Conan, acompañado de todo su grupo.

-¡Vaya! Así que al final erais vosotros. Por un momento me asusté de verdad.- dijo Isa, ya recuperada de la sorpresa inicial.

-¿Y qué os trae por aquí?- preguntó Phineas.

-Estábamos de visita turística por el parque y el guía nos comentó la leyenda del diamante negro. Entonces, antes de darme cuenta, mis amigos ya estaban por aquí para tratar de encontrarlo.- explicó Conan.

-¡Qué casualidad!- exclamó Phineas. -¡Es exactamente lo mismo que nos ha pasado a nosotros.

Entonces, otra vez se volvió a oír un ruido misterioso, que parecía proceder de unos arbustos.

-Chicos, ya vale. No hagáis más bromas de ese tipo.- dijo Ran Mouri, la encargada de velar por la seguridad de los chicos.

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada.- dijo Conan.

El resto de sus acompañantes también negaron con la cabeza. Phineas señaló otro arbusto como fuente del ruido. Él y Conan miraron a través del arbusto y descubrieron a tres jóvenes más. Los tres debían tener más o menos la edad de Phineas, Ferb e Isabella. El primero de todos era un chico de pelo castaño y corto, lleva puesta una camiseta de color verde, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos. La segunda era una niña de piel morena, cabello oscuro con una larga trenza, camiseta lila y pantalones y zapatos blancos. Y la tercera era una chica pelirroja con un bonito lacito naranja en la cabeza. Llevaba puesto un vestido naranja por encima de una camiseta blanca, y sus zapatos eran de color naranja.

La tercera niña estaba en el suelo, desmayada. Sus dos compañeros trataban de despertarla.

-Hola.- dijo Conan. -¿Vuestra amiga se encuentra bien?

-Bueno, resulta que estábamos caminando por aquí cuando se ha desmayado sin aviso previo.- dijo el primer chico.

-Debe tratarse de una insolación. Con el calor que hace aquí es la causa más probable.- explicó Conan. -Ran, ¿me dejas tu cantimplora?

-Ahora mismo.- dijo Ran sacando la cantimplora de su mochila.

Conan tomó la cantimplora y mojó un poco la cara de la niña.

-Por cierto, todavía no nos hemos presentado.- dijo el chico de la camiseta verde. -Yo me llamo Thomas, ella es Jazz y la chica del suelo es…

Antes de que Thomas pudiera acabar la frase, la niña comenzó a despertarse.

-¿Qué… qué me ha pasado?- decía con un hilo de voz.

Entonces, la niña abrió los ojos del todo, y al ver a Phineas se le volvió la cara pálida.

-¡Aaah! ¡No puede ser cierto!

Asustada, la niña salió corriendo a toda velocidad y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Thomas no entendía nada.

-Pero Marie, ¿se puede saber qué haces?- preguntó Thomas.

Entonces, Phineas vio que a Marie se le cayó un papel al suelo. Al acercarse más, pudo ver que se trataba de una foto.

-Oye Marie, se te ha caído esto… Es una foto, ¿no?- dijo Phineas.

Al oír eso, Marie se asustó todavía más. Cuando vio que Phineas iba a agarrar esa foto, salió corriendo de detrás del árbol para tratar de evitarlo.

-¡NO! ¡NO LA MIRES!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Phineas ya tenía la foto en sus manos. El pelirrojo se quedó petrificado.

-No puede ser…- dijo casi sin voz.

Inmediatamente, Isabella se puso al lado de su novio para ver la foto y se quedó igual que Phineas.

Acababan de descubrir algo que les iba a dar una respuesta… sobre su futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué sale en esa fotografía que ha dejado a Phineas e Isa tan sorprendidos? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo de ILYI 2, 'Tan surrealista como futurista'.<strong>


	4. Tan surrealista como futurista

**¡Saludos a todo el mundo! Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo de ILYI 2. Antes de comenzar, aclarar que en este capítulo se revela la identidad y el origen de Marie, Thomas y Jazz. Otra nota que hay que añadir es la fecha oficial de lanzamiento de L3O 2, que será seguramente en mayo. Y atención a los fans de ILYI, porque este 2012 llegará 'ILYI 3: Terror macabro en Danville', la tercera parte de la saga y uno de los fanfics más espectaculares que haya escrito un servidor.**

**¡Disfruten y dejen reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4. Tan surrealista como futurista<span>

Ni Isabella ni Phineas podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo. A Marie se le había caído una foto al suelo y Phineas la tomó con tal de devolvérsela, pero al echarle un vistazo, vio algo que le dejó perplejo. En la fotografía, aparecían tres personas. Marie estaba en el centro, acompañada de dos adultos a su lado. Y lo que dejó de piedra a Phineas e Isa, es que esos dos adultos eran idénticos a ellos.

-¿Qué… qué es esto?- se preguntó Isabella, petrificada. -¿Quién eres tú, niña?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo. ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Phineas, nervioso.

Marie, que tenía al pelirrojo y a la morena a unos pasos de distancia, tomó aire antes de revelar su identidad:

-Soy… vuestra hija del futuro.

De piedra. Así es como se quedaron Phineas e Isabella al escuchar las palabras de Marie. Detrás, Conan y los demás también se quedaron perplejos.

-Esto… es…- Phineas casi no podía articular ni una sola palabra.

Marie se estaba preparando para lo peor, cerrando los ojos, pero la reacción de Phineas fue totalmente distinta de lo que ella se esperaba:

-¡…una pasada! ¡Es lo más increíble que ha ocurrido este verano!- acabó de decir el pelirrojo, totalmente contento.

Marie, que se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver la reacción de su padre, se lanzó sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Isa se sintió algo celosa durante unos segundos.

-¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué?- protestó la morena de broma.

Marie se fue a abrazar a Isa sin soltar a Phineas, así los tres se dieron un tierno abrazo de esos que nos ablandan nada más verlos.

-Esto… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, Marie?- dijo Conan con algunas dudas.

-Adelante.- dijo la niña después de soltar a sus padres.

-Si tú has venido del futuro, ¿eso supone que Thomas y Jazz también?

-Sí, de hecho la idea de venir fue mía.- explicó la pelirroja. -Dejad que os lo explique.

* * *

><p><em>Marie bostezó mientras miraba, canal tras canal, que no daban nada interesante en la televisión. La pelirroja estaba estirada en el sofá, mientras que Thomas y Jazz estaban sentados en el suelo, igual de aburridos.<em>

_-¡Jopé!- se quejó Marie. -¡Me aburro un montón! ¿Vosotros no?_

_-Estamos igual de aburridos que tú.- dijo Thomas. -Tus padres han salido y estarán fuera dos horas. ¿No se te ocurre nada que podamos hacer para matar el tiempo?_

_-Si fuera por mí, ahora mismo estaríamos jugando al futbol en el jardín, pero mira.- dijo Marie señalando la ventana que daba al jardín de su casa._

_Fuera de la casa, estaba cayendo una fuerte tormenta._

_-No sé como tus padres han podido salir de casa con el tiempo que hace.- se quejó Jazz, cruzando los brazos._

_-Por lo visto han llamado del hospital, la abuela Linda se ha puesto peor.- explicó Marie, con una mirada triste._

* * *

><p>-Espera un segundo.- dijo Phineas, interrumpiendo a Marie. -¿Mi madre está en el hospital?<p>

-Sí, la ingresaron hace cinco días (en mi tiempo, claro), aunque no sé muy bien por qué.- explicó la pelirroja.

-Vaya…- dijo Phineas, preocupado. -Continúa, por favor.

* * *

><p><em>-Oh… Lo siento mucho, Marie. No tenía ni idea.- se disculpó Jazz.<em>

_-No pasa nada.- dijo la pelirroja cuando, de repente, tuvo una idea. -Creo que se me ocurre algo que hacer hoy. ¿Y si construimos algo aquí dentro?_

_Rápidamente, Thomas se opuso a la idea de Marie._

_-Ni hablar. No pienso construir otro invento que me explote en las narices._

_-¡Venga ya, Tommy! ¿Cuándo te ha explotado alguno de mis inventos?- preguntó Marie._

_-Sin ir más lejos, la semana pasada, aquel helicóptero teledirigido.- explicó Thomas. -Y otra cosa, ¡no me llames Tommy!_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, señorito Thomas Fletcher.- dijo Marie._

* * *

><p>-¡Un momento!- exclamó Phineas, interrumpiendo a su hija por segunda vez. -Thomas Fletcher… eso significa… ¡qué él es el hijo de Ferb!<p>

Ferb abrió los ojos como dos platos de la sorpresa. Thomas no sabía dónde mirar.

-Tierra, trágame…- pensó el castaño.

-Bueno, ¿puedo continuar?- preguntó Marie.

* * *

><p><em>-Acabo de tener una idea.- dijo Jazz. -Yo siempre he querido ver alguno de los inventos de tu padre, Marie. ¿Crees que podríamos…?<em>

_-¿…entrar en su estudio?- acabó de hacer la pregunta Marie. -¡Pues claro! Seguro que no le importará._

_Y los tres jóvenes subieron rápidamente las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Una vez allí, se detuvieron delante de una puerta con un letrero en el que decía 'Estudio de Phineas'. Marie abrió la puerta y entró junto con Thomas y Jazz en el estudio de su padre. Era una habitación sencilla, aunque con algún detalle interesante. Había una mesa en el centro, y en la pared de detrás estaba colgada una gran fotografía de Phineas e Isabella, más concretamente del día de su boda. Había tres estanterías: una para libros, otra para planos y otra para los inventos. La habitación también tenía una ventana, desde la cual había una vista perfecta del jardín. Thomas y Jazz comenzaron a mirar curiosos las estanterías, mientras que Marie se detuvo delante de la mesa. La pelirroja miró que su padre tenía en esa mesa una foto adornada con un bonito marco de plata. En la foto, se veía a Phineas sosteniendo en brazos a Marie, cuando esta todavía tenía dos años. La niña también vio otra foto que había encima de la mesa, la tomada el día de su cumpleaños. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue el objeto que había en el centro de la mesa. Era una especie de brújula, con dos cristales circulares de color verde (en el centro y a un lado) y unas marcas pintadas de verde alrededor de dichos círculos. Marie se quedó perpleja ante tal descubrimiento._

_-¡Chicos, mirad lo que he encontrado!- exclamó la pelirroja._

_Thomas y Jazz se acercaron a Marie con tal de descubrir que pasaba._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Thomas._

_-He encontrado el último invento de mi padre, ¡la máquina del tiempo!- dijo la chica._

_-¿Una máquina del tiempo?- preguntó Jazz, muy sorprendida._

_-Sí, con esto se puede viajar a cualquier época del pasado y del futuro.- explicó Marie. -Y creo que ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy. ¡Viajaremos al pasado hasta la época en la que nuestros padres tenían nuestra edad!_

_-¿Estás segura? Yo pienso que podría ser peligroso.- dijo Thomas._

_-Tú tranquilo, no nos pasará nada.- dijo la pelirroja._

_Acto seguido, Marie pulsó el cristal circular verde del centro de la máquina y gritó:_

_-¡A cuando nuestros padres tenían nuestra edad! ¡Al año 201X!_

* * *

><p>-Y así es como hemos llegado hasta aquí.- dijo Marie.<p>

-¿Sabes? Debería castigarte por utilizar mis inventos sin mi permiso.- dijo Phineas.

-Bueno, yo…

-Nada de 'Bueno, yo', señorita.- dijo Isabella, con cara seria. -Danos la máquina del tiempo.

-Está bien.- dijo Marie resignada mientras buscaba el objeto dentro de sus bolsillos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la cara de la niña se volvió pálida.

-Oh, dios…- dijo la pelirroja temblando. -¡He perdido la máquina!

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó Phineas.

Y no fue la única sorpresa desagradable. Por tercera vez, los chicos volvieron a escuchar ruidos detrás de unos arbustos. Y esta vez… no sería nada bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nota: Antes he puesto 201X para no tener problemas luego con los años)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué hay detrás de los arbustos? ¿Dónde está la máquina del tiempo? ¿Qué harán Phineas e Isa con su hija que ha venido desde el futuro? Las respuestas a estos interrogantes, en el próximo capítulo de ILYI 2, 'Ataque a tres bandas'. ¡No os lo perdáis!<strong>


	5. Ataque a tres bandas

Capítulo 5: Ataque a tres bandas

Phineas, Isabella, Marie y todos los demás estaban temblando de miedo. Habían vuelto a escuchar unos misteriosos ruidos detrás de los arbustos. De repente, los arbustos se abrieron y dejaron paso a una cara conocida por los chicos de Danville. Era un señor de pelo castaño, encorvado y que llevaba puesta una bata blanca de farmacéutico.

-¡Uf, menos mal! No os preocupéis, chicos, es el doctor Doof.- dijo Phineas más tranquilo.

En efecto, el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz había salido de detrás de los arbustos y lucía una sonrisa muy sospechosa. Conan se dio cuenta enseguida de porque Heinz sonreía de esa forma:

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de no preocuparme. Fijaos en lo que lleva en su mano derecha.- dijo el chico de las gafas.

Todos miraron que era lo que sostenía Doofenshmirtz en su mano derecha. Marie se quedó de piedra.

-¡Es la máquina del tiempo! ¡Devuélvemela!- gritó la pelirroja.

-¡No tan deprisa, bonita!- replicó el científico malvado. -¿Tú sabes lo que podría hacer con esta maquinita además del legendario diamante negro? ¡Por fin podré cumplir mi sueño de dominar el mundo! ¡Y ninguno de vosotros me lo impedirá!

-¡Espere, doctor! ¿No estaba usted de nuestra parte?- preguntó Phineas.

-Perdona, pero creo que estás ligeramente equivocado.- contestó Doofenshmirtz. -Sólo estaba de vuestra de vuestra parte porque la OSAC estaba implicada, nada más.

Phineas se sintió traicionado por dentro, pero no tuvo casi tiempo para reaccionar porque al momento, abriéndose paso entre los densos arbustos del bosque, aparecieron el Mayor Monograma, su ayudante Carl y un montón de soldados de la OSAC a sus espaldas. Isabella sintió unos horrendos escalofríos al ver la figura más poderosa de la Organización Sin Acrónimo Chulo.

-Lo siento mucho, doctor Doofenshmirtz, pero si su intención es hacerse con el diamante negro debo decirle que se lo voy a impedir a toda costa.- dijo el jefe de la OSAC.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Doof. -¿Tú y cuántos más?

En ese momento, los soldados de la OSAC, que debían ser un centenar, apuntaron a Doof con sus rifles.

-Ahora es cuando tendría que salir por patas… ¡pero por suerte yo también tengo un arma muy poderosa!- dijo el científico con pinta de farmacéutico, antes de que su robot Norm hiciera su aparición. -¿Y ahora que me dice, señor Monoceja?

-¡Alto ahí!- gritó alguien desde el interior del bosque.

Al instante, un joven de piel morena y pelo negro hico acto de presencia con una decena de robots diminutos a su espalda. Marie, Thomas y Jazz se asustaron un montón.

-Ay, ay… Me parece que de esta no salimos.- dijo Marie aterrorizada.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Phineas.

-Es Antonio, mi peor enemigo. Es una historia muy larga, ya te lo explicaré… si puedo.- dijo la pelirroja intentando ahorrarse detalles.

-Señor, me temo que yo necesito esa máquina del tiempo más que usted.- dijo Antonio, dirigiéndose a Doof.

-¿Tú que te has creído, chaval? ¡No pienso dártela!- gritó el científico malvado.

-Muy bien, usted lo ha querido.- dijo el chico de pelo negro.

Entonces, Antonio y Doof iniciaron una batalla en la cual también intentaron involucrar a los soldados de la OSAC, que estaban más preocupados en capturar a los niños. Total, UN DESPROPÓSITO DESCOMUNAL.

Mientras algunos soldados de la OSAC estaban enzarzados en la batalla por la máquina del tiempo, otros se preocuparon de perseguir a los chicos, que tuvieron que huir. Disparos, explosiones, fuego por todas partes… una auténtica batalla campal. Conan no lo veía nada claro:

-¡Phineas, si vamos todos juntos nos pillarán enseguida! ¡Será mejor que nos dividamos!- gritó el chico de las gafas.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Gente, hay que separarse en tres grupos! ¡Rápido!- gritó Phineas.

En cuestión de segundos, el gran grupo se dividió en tres subgrupos y se dispersaron. Eso sí, la persecución continuó, llena de explosiones y disparos, pero con música de fondo:

* * *

><p><strong>#<span>Dropkick Murphys - I'm Shipping Up To Boston<span>#**

_I'm a sailor peg  
>and i've lost my leg<br>i've climbed up the top sails  
>i've lost my leg!<em>

_I'm shipping up to Boston whoa_  
><em>I'm shipping up to Boston whoa<em>  
><em>I'm shipping up to Boston whoa<em>  
><em>I'm shipping off...to find my wooden leg<em>

_I'm a sailor peg_  
><em>and i've lost my leg<em>  
><em>i've climbed up the top sails<em>  
><em>i've lost my leg!<em>

_I'm shipping up to Boston whoa_  
><em>I'm shipping up to Boston whoa<em>  
><em>I'm shipping up to Boston whoa<em>  
><em>I'm shipping off...to find my wooden leg<em>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el hotel, había tres preocupadas por los niños que no habían pasado por el hotel en todo el día y habían sido declarados desaparecidos. Eran Kogoro Mouri (el padre de Ran y encargado del grupo de Conan), Linda y Lawrence. Sólo podían hacer una cosa: rezar para que no les hubiera pasado nada a sus hijos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Menudo problema tienen los protagonistas! El jefe de la OSAC, el doctor Doof y el misterioso Antonio les persiguen, ¡todo por el diamante negro! ¿Conseguirán escapar? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, ''El poder de la unidad''.<strong>


	6. El poder de la unidad

Capítulo 6: El poder de la unidad

Marie abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbada en el suelo de una cueva, el cual estaba algo fangoso debido a la humedad producida por la lluvia. Con este se cumplían dos días desde que se separó del grupo principal junto con Ran, Ayumi, Candace y su madre Isabella. Marie recordó por unos segundos cómo llegaron a esa cueva: la separación del grupo, los tropiezos, las prisas, el tener que ir moviéndose en eses esquivando cualquier tipo de peligro… hasta acabar en esa cueva después de deslizarse por un barranco embarrado de casi dos metros de altura como si fuera un tobogán. La pelirroja volvió a la realidad, se levantó y se miró el vestido. Lo tenía manchado de barro de deslizarse por el barranco y de dormir al raso. La chica suspiró y dijo:

-Jo, cuando comenzó la aventura nadie me dijo que tendría que acabar tan sucia…

Acto seguido se acercó a la entrada de la cueva y se asomó para ver si campeaba el temporal. Pero no. Continuaba lloviendo a cántaros, como si la isla tuviera que acabar inundada, aunque se podía deducir que ya era de día. Marie volvió al interior de la cueva con cara triste al mismo momento que Ran se levantaba.

-Buenos días, Marie.- dijo Ran después de soltar un bostezo.

-Buenos días…- respondió la pequeña pelirroja sin ganas.

Al darse cuenta del desánimo de la respuesta de la niña, la joven del pelo largo se preocupó:

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la japonesa.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí…- respondió Marie con una leve sonrisa.

Ran, pero, no las tenía todas consigo. A medida que iban pasando los minutos, las demás chicas del grupo se iban despertando. Ran debía hablar con alguna de ellas sobre lo que pasaba con Marie, pero no estaba segura de quién era la opción correcta.

¿Ayumi? No, tenía demasiados "problemas" en la cabeza para ayudarla.

¿Isabella? Tampoco, vale que fuera su madre en el futuro pero no estaba demasiado segura de que pudiera ayudarla.

Al final, decidió que tenía que hablar del tema con la única chica de su edad que había en el grupo: Candace. Eso sí, tuvo que esperar unos minutos más de la cuenta, ya que fue la última del grupo en levantarse. Una vez levantada, se fue a por ella:

-Oye, Candace, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante…

La estadounidense, pero, tenía un problema más "trascendental":

-¿De qué? ¿De qué llevamos dos días aquí sin casi salir de esta maldita cueva, ensuciándonos de barro a cada rato, intentando escalar árboles para conseguir frutas que comer, bebiendo agua de lluvia y desesperándonos cada más, más y más?- dijo de una tacada, aumentando el volumen a cada palabra que iba diciendo.

Todas se quedaron sin palabras ante la desesperación de Candace, que se puso a llorar.

-¡Esto es el fin!- gritó llorando. -¡Nunca saldremos de esta selva, nunca volveré a ver Jeremy, nunca me casaré con él ni tendré dos hijos llamados Xavier y Amanda! ¡Esto será nuestra tumba!

Todas estaban perplejas ante el ataque de histeria que estaba sufriendo Candace. Después de verla llorar durante unos veinte segundos, Ran se cansó le dio una bofetada y comenzó a sacudirla.

-¡Cálmate, por dios, cálmate!- dijo mientras seguía sacudiéndola, pero acabó decantándose por las bofetadas. -¡Tienes que calmarte! ¡TIENES QUE **CAL-MAR-TE**!

Al final, Ran consiguió lo que parecía imposible e hizo que Candace se calmara.

-¡Volvernos locas no nos servirá de nada!- dijo la joven. -¡Necesitamos mantenernos cuerdas y así conseguiremos salir de aquí!

-Sí, es verdad, tiene toda la razón…- dijeron las demás.

-Lo primero que necesitamos para poder salir de aquí y regresar con los demás es que este grupo se mantenga unido. Y para ello, conocernos bien entre nosotras y tener confianza es vital.

-Pues bien que antes no nos conocíamos ni teníamos confianza entre nosotras y te has liado a sacudirme tortazos.- dijo Candace, quien tenía los mofletes inflamados.

-Era una situación de emergencia, tenía que hacerlo o ahora mismo estaríamos todas igual.- respondió Ran.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Ayumi.

-Como he dicho antes, conocernos bien y tener confianza entre nosotras es muy importante. Haremos un ejercicio para conocernos mejor. ¿Alguien quiere hacer una sugerencia?

-Propongo hablar sobre el chico que nos gusta.- propuso Candace.

-¡Buena idea, Candace!- dijo Ran, quien inmediatamente pensó: _Típico de las americanas…_

-Empiezo yo.- dijo Candace. -Mi novio se llama Jeremy, y lo que más me gusta de él es su sonrisa, su pelo y como canta.

Las demás asintieron con la cabeza y Ran pasó el turno a otra chica:

-Muy bien. Ayumi, te toca. Aunque yo ya lo sé porque ya me lo dijiste, ¿hay algún chico que te guste?

-Bueno, pues a mi… esto, yo… a mí me gusta… Conan.- dijo la niña sonrojada y en voz baja.

-¿El de las gafas?- preguntó Candace. -No sé que le puedes ver a ese chaval…

A Ayumi le molestó el comentario de la pelirroja, pero Ran intentó poner paz:

-Candace, no seamos desagradables… Y bueno, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Conan, Ayumi?

-Veamos, Conan es listo, guapo y muy bueno resolviendo casos. En cuanto a esto último, lo que más me gusta es que nunca se rinde.

-A mi me pasa algo parecido con Phineas.- dijo Isabella, cambiando el turno. -Si dice que construirá una montaña rusa, un acuario gigante, una pista de patinaje, lo que sea, ya podéis dar por hecho que lo hará. Además, tiene una visión del mundo que es… ay, es imposible explicarlo de una forma entendible…

-No me vuelvas a dar la lata con ese tema, ¿vale?- dijo Candace, enfadada. -Llevo una semana entera oyéndote hablar de cómo mi hermano ve el mundo, así que por favor, deja que Ran explique si hay algún chico que le gusta.

Al oír eso, Ran se puso toda roja, cosa de la que Candace se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa que te has puesto así de colorada, eh?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, nada… no me pasa nada.- dijo Ran, intentando disimular.

-Pues venga, dinos quién es el chico que te gusta.

-Está bien…- dijo la nipona, resignada. -Dejad que os cuente una historia: la historia de dos niños que eran amigos de la infancia. Fueron juntos al colegio y al instituto. Un día, decidieron ir al parque de atracciones a pasar el día. El chico le dijo a la chica "Vuelvo en un momento", pero él nunca volvió. ¿Y sabéis qué? La chica que todavía sigue esperando desde entonces era yo. Y aquí me tenéis.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas al oír la historia. Ninguna podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Vaya… Lo siento mucho, Ran. No tenía ni idea.- dijo Candace.

-No pasa nada. Con fuerza de voluntad se puede conseguir cualquier cosa.- contestó Ran. -Ahora te toca a ti, Marie, ¿no?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, vale.- dijo la pequeña pelirroja, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato. -Bueno, la verdad es que no hay ningún chico que me guste, pero siempre dedico muchísimo tiempo a jugar con mis amigos, Tommy y Jazz…

A Marie se le torció la cara al mencionar eso último. Parecía que Ran había encontrado el motivo de su desánimo.

-¿Los echas de menos, verdad?- preguntó la japonesa.

-No sabes cuánto…- dijo Marie. -Pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa. Lo que más me asusta es que pasará si Antonio nos encuentra a mi o a cualquiera de ellos dos.

La cara de las chicas se torció de golpe. ¿De verdad era tan peligroso ese Antonio?

-Marie, ahora que lo pienso, todavía no les has contado nada sobre el "enemigo".- dijo Ayumi.

-Tienes razón, tendría que informaros un poco sobre la situación, el problema es que ni mi futura madre ni mi futura tía pueden escuchar nada de lo que diga ahora, ya que podría provocar una alteración del continuo espacio-tiempo que podría destruir el universo.- explicó Marie del tirón como si nada.

Las demás se quedaron temblando del miedo, pero Isabella tuvo un pensamiento algo diferente:

-_Ay… Tiene la cabeza pensante de su futuro padre…_

-¡Un momento!- dijo Candace. -¿No ha sido suficiente alteración que vosotros viajarais a nuestro tiempo?

-Si el universo aún no se ha desgarrado, no.- contestó su futura sobrina.

Y acto seguido, ella, Ran y Ayumi formaron un círculo apartado de Isa y Candace.

-Bien, esto es lo que hay.- comenzó a explicar Marie. -Hace ya cierto tiempo, descubrí accidentalmente la máquina del tiempo de mi padre y por error viajé a la etapa adolescente de mis padres, provocando "cierto desequilibrio en la estructura del tiempo y el espacio", alejando a mi madre de mi padre. Entonces, mamá conoció a Antonio y comencé a desvanecerme pero por suerte mi tío Ferb me ayudó a equilibrar la balanza y todo volvió a la normalidad. Desafortunadamente Antonio ahora la ha tomado conmigo y con mis amigos, es por eso que nos ha perseguido hasta vuestro tiempo.

Ran se quedó pensativa durante un rato. Al final, tomó una decisión:

-Escuchadme todas. Ahora mismo saldremos de esta cueva e iremos a buscar a Phineas, Conan y los demás. ¿Quién está conmigo?

-¡YO!- gritaron todas las chicas.

Y así, de una en una, comenzaron a salir todas de la cueva. Isa fue la última, apretando en su mano la mitad del corazón de oro que Phineas le regaló, convencida de que se volverían a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Las chicas ya están en búsqueda de los otros dos grupos. Pero, ¿cómo se las están apañando los otros dos grupos? Lo sabremos en el próximo episodio de ILYI 2.<strong>


	7. El reencuentro

**Como diría Barney Stinson de «Como conocí a vuestra madre»: "Ha sido una siesta LEGEN, espera... DARIA. LEGENDARIA!"**

**Si amigos, ¡RAW por fin ha vuelto! Y os traigo el séptimo capítulo de ILYI 2. Ante todo, quisiera disculparme por mi larga tardanza, no era mi intención haceros esperar tanto. Segundo, destacar el uso de una canción de Enrique Iglesias y como uno de los malos se cambia de bando.**

**Bueno, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: El reencuentro<p>

–Muy bien. Esto ya está casi listo.

Phineas, Jazz, Conan y Mitsuhiko estaban a punto de concluir su trampa. ¿Su objetivo? Conseguir atrapar algún animal salvaje que les sirviera de alimento. Los chicos llevaban varias horas probando diferentes tipos de trampas, pero hasta ahora ninguna había dado resultado. La trampa que iban a utilizar esta vez consistía en una cuerda atada a un árbol, con un nudo disimulado en el suelo. Simple, pero efectiva. O al menos, eso esperaban. Conan estaba colocando las últimas hojas sobre el nudo de la cuerda cuando, sin aviso previo, se comenzaron a oír pisadas.

–¡Vamos chicos! ¡Todos a vuestros puestos!– dijo Phineas, en el mismo instante en el que Conan se apartaba.

Los jóvenes se colocaron detrás de unos matorrales y esperaron a que sonara la flauta.

–Esta vez nos merecemos cazar algo... Hemos trabajado un montón...– expresó Jazz, casi emocionada.

–Shhhhh...– hizo Mitsuhiko, muy nervioso. –Silencio, que quizá lo asustamos, sea lo que sea...

El grupo siguió esperando pacientemente hasta que, al final, se oyó un grito y vieron una figura colgada de la cuerda. La trampa había sido un éxito.

–¡Sí! ¡Por fin lo conseguimos!– exclamó Conan, muy contento.

–Sólo espero que sea algo que podamos comer sin problemas...– dijo Jazz.

Entonces, los cuatro salieron de su escondite para averiguar que habían atrapado. Pero en cuanto lo vieron, sus caras emocionadas se convirtieron en sorpresa.

–¡Bajadme de aquí! ¡No soporto estar colgado del revés! ¡La sangre se me va a la cabeza y me mareo!

Por increíble que fuera, la pieza que Phineas y los demás capturaron era ni más ni menos que el doctor Doofenshmirtz.

–¡Será posible!– gritó Phineas, muy fastidiado.

–¿Cómo demonios ha acabado aquí?– le preguntó Mitsuhiko al doctor Doof.

–¿Enserio lo queréis saber?– preguntó el científico. –Bueno, si tanto insistís...

–No es que nos interese, sólo queremos saberlo por curiosidad.– dijo Jazz, "desmontado" la soberbia del científico con pinta de farmacéutico.

–Vale, lo siento.– dijo Doofenshmirtz. –Todo comenzó ayer, cuando yo y Norm luchábamos contra el ejército de la OSAC.

–Dirá que usted le daba las órdenes a su robot desde una distancia prudente.– dijo Conan.

–¿Me dejáis acabar, si sois tan amables?– preguntó el doctor. –Haciendo una síntesis muy resumida, el Mayor "Monoceja" y sus secuaces desmontaron a Norm y me robaron la máquina del tiempo de la niña pelirroja.

Cuando Phineas oyó la última frase, se asustó mucho. Si el jefe de la OSAC estaba en posesión de esa máquina, las consecuencias para él y sus amigos podían ser catastróficas.

–Maldita sea... Hay que recuperar la máquina del tiempo cueste lo que cueste.– dijo el pelirrojo.

–Si queréis os puedo ayudar.– dijo Heinz. –Le estuve dando vueltas al asunto y no hay ningún momento de nuestra historia al que pueda viajar para convertirme en amo y señor del mundo. Aunque si encontrara el diamante negro...

–No creo que le sirva, doctor Doofenshmirtz.– dijo Conan de golpe.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?– preguntó el "farmacéutico".

–Porque, según una placa que hemos encontrado, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea cierto, sólo se cumplirá aquel deseo que la joya considere "puro".– explicó el japonés.

–¿Y no se considera puro el deseo de querer conquistar el mundo o almenos el Área de los Tres Estados?

Todos miraron a Doof con cara de desaprobación.

–Ay, está bien... Pero almenos bajadme de aquí, que tengo toda la sangre en el tarro...

Mientras tanto, en un rincón no muy alejado de la trampa, se encontraba el tercer grupo de niños. Este grupo estaba formado por Ferb, Thomas, Genta y Ai Haibara. Thomas había escuchado ruido y estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Pero, previamente, Haibara había advertido al muchacho del futuro.

–Calma, rey León... No sabemos que es lo que hace ese ruido, podría ser un peligro para nosotros.

–¿Un peligro? ¿Te refieres a algún animal salvaje?– preguntó Genta muy asustado.

–Es posible. Quizá se nos coma a los cuatro...– dijo Ai, con su cinismo habitual.

–Yo prefiero arriesgarme.– dijo Ferb y, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió en busca de ese animal salvaje.

Pero lo que chico del pelo verde se encontró, para su sorpresa, fue a su hermanastro y a sus otros compañeros de grupo.

–¡Ferb, hermano! ¡Estás bien!– dijo Phineas, antes de abalanzarse sobre Ferb para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras, Genta y Mitsuhiko intercambiaban palabras, al igual que Jazz y Thomas y al igual que Conan y Haibara.

–Veo que no te has hecho ningún rasguño...– dijo el chico de gafas.

–Yo también me alegro de que estés bien... ¿Qué harían los Detectives Juveniles sin su Sherlock Holmes particular?– preguntó la castaña.

–También he hecho de menos tu sarcasmo...– contestó Conan con una sonrisa forzada.

Una vez recuperada la calma, el grupo, acompañado por el doctor Doofenshmirtz, se fue en busca de las chicas. Por más miraran y remiraran, no las encontraban por ningún sitio.

–Maldita sea... ¡Es como si se hubieran volatilizado!– dijo Conan, muy decepcionado.

Sin embargo, el doctor Doof parecía estar en otras cosas:

–Espero no pareceros inoportuno, pero... ¿no escucháis un insoportable pitidito que no deja de sonar?

Casualmente, no muy lejos de allí, Candace hacía la misma pregunta a las chicas de su grupo:

–Chicas, ¿no escucháis un pitido de lo más insoportable? Se me ha metido completamente en la cabeza...

Entonces, simultáneamente, Phineas e Isabella dieron con la solución para reencontrarse:

–¡Pues claro! ¡El radar del colgante!

En ese momento, los siguieron las indicaciones de los pitidos de sus colgantes, pero de fondo sonaba una bonita canción:

* * *

><p><strong>#Enrique Iglesias - Finally Found You (feat. Sammy Adams)#<strong>

_You know I'm gon' get ya, yeah_

_Whatever it takes to, get there_

_No I won't drop you_

_Like everybody else does_

_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go_

_If they do, we will get lost in a crowd of people_

_I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go_

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_

_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_

_Cause I finally found, I finally found you_

_You never have to worry if what I say is true_

_Girl I've been looking for you_

_And when I saw you I knew_

_That I finally found, I finally found you_

_[beat break]_

_I'm coming I'll get ya, yeah_

_We have a connection, that's right_

_Cause girl I'm not letting go I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yea_

_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go_

_If they do, look like lost, stand in a crowd of people_

_I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go_

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_

_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_

_Cause I finally found, I finally found you_

_You never have to worry if what I say is true_

_Girl I've been looking for you_

_And when I saw you I knew_

_That I finally found, I finally found you_

_[beat break]_

_I finally found, I finally found you_

_[Sammy Adams]_

_So can I get love_

_Too much to ask for really so tough_

_Find yourself movin with the sex of the drums_

_Got my hands full grabbin all these girls, girls_

_Hands up hands up_

_Dance floor chillin while I hold 2 cups_

_Can't stop spillin cuz I'm drunk as f***_

_And my song comes on and the club goes nuts_

_Every province I go, city I sleep it's best that y'all know_

_Runnin around and doing all these shows_

_Round the whole globe_

_I come and you go girl_

_And you need to think of it_

_Just arrive for the night_

_Baby live a bit_

_With a place to hit_

_And your pants to zip_

_Come make this thing a party_

_Are you into it_

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_

_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_

_Cause I finally found, I finally found you_

_Finally finally finally found you_

_Finally finally finally found_

_Finally found, I finally found you_

_You know I'm gon' get ya_

* * *

><p>Finalmente, se produjo el reencuentro. Phineas e Isabella abrieron uno de los millones de arbustos que había en Isla Huracán y se encontraron cara a cara. Su alegría fue tal, que no tuvieron tiempo ni de hablar, simplemente se besaron.<p>

–Eo, que aquí hay más gente.– dijo Candace, devolviendo a la feliz pareja a la realidad.

Marie se había puesto colorada de golpe.

–Ay, que vergüenza... Les he visto dándose un beso...

–Vamos, que tampoco es para tanto.– dijo su tía del futuro. –Seguro que de mayores son más empalagosos, incluso...

–¡Pues tienes razón!

Ese comentario provocó una carcajada general. No había nada mejor que echarse unas risas para celebrar que estaban juntos de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡El gran grupo está reunido de nuevo! Pero, ¿cómo afectará a Phineas y a los demás la incorporación del doctor Doofenshmirtz? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.<strong>


End file.
